There are demands for removal of sebum, sweat, smell, dirt or like from hair and scalp and for hair fixing or styling in absence of sufficient water, for example, while on the go, in hospital, in a nursing home, during outdoor activities such as climbing and camping, or with water outage due to a disaster.
Fixing hair into a natural style is usually done by applying water or a hair styling products to hair, followed by drying spontaneously or using a heater such as a hair dryer. In the above described situations, however, use of water as well as a hair styling products is limited, and the desires to be clean or to keep a beautiful hairstyle are very difficult to satisfy.
The main function of a shampoo is to remove dirt from hair, and the dirt is generally washed off together with a used shampoo. On the other hand, a dry shampoo of sheet form is known, which is used to remove dirt form the hair and scalp in a situation where one cannot use water. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a dry shampoo sheet formed of a nonwoven fabric substrate of 500 to 900 cm2 in area and 0.1 to 3 mm in thickness impregnated with a composition containing water, ethanol, and f-menthol. Patent Literature 2 discloses a dry shampoo sheet that is a liquid preparation-impregnated nonwoven fabric sheet comprising rayon and a thermobondable resin, and having an area of 450 to 550 cm2. The impregnating liquid preparation contains ethanol, a moisturizer, a surfactant, and water. The dry shampoo sheet of Patent Literature 2 is intended to be used in combination with a specific tool having a number of protrusions on its surface.
Skin care products of sheet form for cleaning the skin are well known. For example, Patent Literature 3 discloses a skin cleaning sheet which is a substrate sheet having a thickness of 0.1 to 0.3 mm and a cantilever bending stiffness of 1.0 to 10.0 mN·cm in both the machine and cross-machine directions, the substrate sheet being impregnated with an aqueous medium. The skin cleaning sheet is intended for use to remove sebum and dirt from the skin. The substrate sheet used is thin and stiff in an attempt to prevent bending of the substrate sheet during use thereby to provide improved convenience of use.